


So Done

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Matthew knew, because he could smell it. Every. Single. Time."





	

As a beta, Matthew was quite comfortable in the knowledge that he got the very shortest end of the stick. Adding to the bullshit hand he was dealt, he was also a beta cursed with the ability to smell alpha and omega pheromones, only he found them utterly vile rather than alluring. To add insult to injury, no one believed that he could smell anything, as no beta ever could.

Then there was his fraternal twin, Alfred. He was an alpha in every respect—broad and strong, the star of the show, an effortlessly effective leader, and often an overbearing, infuriating jackass. Alfred had found the omega he wanted for his mate at a very young age, although at the time neither had recognized their attachment to each other for what it was. As they grew older and hormones kicked in, Alfred and Arthur Kirkland, said omega, began to realize that their exceptionally close friendship was much, much more. At both of their parents’ insistence, they were not to mate until both had finished college, and they’d agreed.

That didn’t stop them from going at it like rabbits, though, and that was where Matthew’s curse really came to a head.

He was sure that Alfred reasoned that as long as they stayed quiet and did it while their parents weren’t around, Matthew would never know that Alfred and Arthur were in the other room having sex, and having a lot of it. At first it was true; he didn’t have the slightest idea that the horrible smell that had accosted his nostrils while he was trying to study was alpha and omega arousal, but when he’d followed the smell to its source and found Alfred balls-deep in Arthur—both of whom were _far_ too busy to notice that Matthew had entered the room—the realization had hit him, along with the shock and horror at seeing his brother fucking his boyfriend.

At first Matthew tried to ignore it with air fresheners and a will of steel to study his ass off and be a far more productive member of society than his horny brother, but they didn’t just have one round of sex at time. No, Matthew could _count_ based on how the smell spiked and receded over and over, and if there was one thing he really didn’t want to know, it was how much stamina Alfred and Arthur had, even outside of heat sex. He didn’t even want to think about how they’d be during that.

His only comfort was that when they finally had said heat sex and mated properly, Matthew would be as far away from them as possible and would only have the reminder when Arthur inevitably turned up pregnant at Christmas. 

Matthew thought he’d have a brief respite during Arthur’s heat, but Alfred skulked around the house, grumpy and horny, and he’d masturbated to make up for the lack of Arthur. And he’d done it a lot. Matthew knew, because he could smell it. Every. Single. Time.

In the end, Matthew wound up very well acquainted with the library, and he resolved to develop the first way to safely do away with having to smell those awful alpha and omega pheromones.


End file.
